ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Universe Online
This is for the new show that will debut October 10th on the HUB. inspired by the Michael Bay Films. Season 1 will start in February 2011 Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime '(Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots. Transforms into a red semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated and the live-action films. unlike the smooth face plate in the original series, as in the movie Optimus deploys face plate over his mouth in battle. Optimus is the strongest, biggest, and smartest of Team Prime. As told in Alex Irvine's Transformers: Exodus chapter book (which is set in the same franchise and community as Transformers: Prime), the series will explain Megatron's and Optimus' backstory, revealing Optimus was once a Decepticon, and Megatron was once an Autobot * '''Arcee '(Sumalee Montano): A female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. She has a old connection with the female Decepticon Airachnid who killed Arcee's partner Tailgate. * '''Bumblebee (SFX): Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak in the future. * Ratchet '(Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his ''Transformers Animated character. Ratchet appears to yell "Bulkhead I needed that!" a lot, since Bulkhead breaks all of his needed items. He appears to be second in command of the Autobots, as he often leads them when Optimus isn't around, and Optimus himself opens up to Ratchet first upon the death of Megatron. * '''Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. Bulkhead has a habit of breaking things (he usually breaks Ratchet's needed items), as he is very clumsy. Bulkhead left the Wreckers in order to join Optimus Prime on his journey to leave Cybertron * Jetfire (Troy Baker): The Autobots' Air Guardian, not similar to his Cybertron cartoon counterpart. He transforms into a metallic futuristic VF-1 Valkyrie. Hs's almost big as Optimus. Megatron told that he would have join the Decepticon but he wears the Autobot insignia with pride * Jazz '(Andrew Kishino): Transforms into a gray/silver sports car simular to the live-action film. He's part of Jetfire's team. He is partnered with D.J. as his protector as they both share the same personality of being a teamplayer. He has a love of style, with a hip-hop personality Personality is simuar to his Animated and G1 counterparts * '''Ironhide '(Jess Harnell): The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a red van simular to his G1 self. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. His weapons include an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, gatling guns on both. He's a tough soldier on Jetfire's team. He has a set of differently-sized removable weapons mounted onto his arms for him in the armory such as: RPGs, Assult guns, a crossbow, and Ion weaponry that he brought * 'Elita-1 '(Jennifer Hale): Arcee's best friend during the war on cybertron. She was like a sister to her, who transforms into a purple motorcycle with a sidecar on the right witch provides her armor when she transforms with it. Elita-1 is the same size as Arcee and most agile as her. She may be a fighter, but she's also a field medic on Jetfire's team. * 'Chromia '(Grey DeLisle): a tough bot, optics always scanning for the next fight. Naturally that means sometimes she and Ironhide agree on a lot of things. This combined with the countless battles they fought together in made for a friendship that has lasted centuries. Chromia transforms into a silver motorcycle with blue stipes. She is much more in-tune with her emotions * '''The Twins: Two Autobot brothers Skids and Mudflap. ** Skids (Tom Kenny): He and Mudflap's appearance is similar to the live-action films. However, he has two oversized arms. He transforms into green Chevrolet Beat. He's the smarter than his brother and more level-headed. Sometimes he and Mudflap don't get along as brothers but they always put aside their differences, something to do with a mission on cybertron ** Mudflap '(Bumber Robinson): He and Skids' appearance is similar to the live-action films, as he has two oversized arms as Skids. He transforms into an orange Chevrolet Trax. Unlike his brother, Skids, Mudflap is very hyperactive, noisy, argumentative, and eager * '''Sideswipe '(Jeff Bennett): He is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted retracteble Cybertanium swords simular to the live-action series. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, with a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude but a knack for strategy. Sideswipe transforms into a Red Lamburgini like his Generation 1 self. He's rival is Sideways * 'Tracks '(Jeff Bennett): He acts like a gentleman and a scientist. Tracks transforms from a blue sports car into a winged robot. He's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. * 'Hot Shot '(Mark Hildreth): The Autobot's bravest warrior and scout alongside his friend, Bumblebee. He transforms into a red, yellow and blue race car simular to his Transformers: Energon character. Не is a brave soldier; also he is very emotional, Determinant, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual. He's another friend of Cliffjumper during the war too bad he had to hear the new that he died. * 'Jolt '(Phil Morris): Transforms into a blue Chevrolet Volt simular to the live action film. he carries 2 electro-whips for combat. Like any prankster, he's pretty impulsive, and if trouble rears its head, you can bet Jolt is going to try to be in the middle of it. * '''Prowl (Nolan North): Transforms into a police motorcycle. Like Ratchet, and Bulkhead, Prowls appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character. * Wreckers: An Autobot war unit during the Great War ** Ultra Magnus '(J.K. Simmons): Commander of the Wreckers, who transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck simular to his Transformers Animated character. He's strong, honest, and courageous. He wields his Cybertanium hammer for combat ** '''Springer '(Dee Bradley Baker): Ultra Magnus's assistant who transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. He's only ever risen to the middle of the Autobots ranks, he's still got smarts. Using his brains, he's able to come up with ways of using his strength and firepower that the enemy won't see coming to his commander. ** 'Wheeljack '(James Horan): Bulkhead's best friend from Cybertron, and a master swordsman. Wheeljack's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. In "Con Job" he captured by Starscream, but managed to escape and help defeat Makeshift, a Decepticon spy who pretended to be him. Wheeljack's nickname is Jackie. He was also given a spot on Team Prime, but didn't take it because he wanted to see more of the galaxy. Wheeljack is scheduled to return in future episodes as Sierra's Guardian. He transforms into a white race car with green and red stripes. ** 'Rodimus '(Chris Cox): Who is brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance when he joined the Wreckers. He transforms into a yellow-orange sports car simulat to his Animated character with red stripes. He's mastering hand-to-hand combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing his cybertronian bow witch fires Energon arrows. He knew Tailgate when he was just a rookie before he joined the Wreckers. ** 'Roadbuster '(Paul Dobson): The Muscle of the Wreckers. He transforms into a black SWAT truck with white paterns. Roadbuster is another friend of Bulkhead during the war on Cybertron. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges. Ultra Magnus has faith in him if he does a good job of being Peter's guardian and bring the fight to Megatron. ** 'Topspin '(Lex Lang): The Wreckers Demolision's expert. He transforms into a blue racecar simular to the live-action film, DotM. He's proud of being one tough bot, and is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. Hr's armed with dual ion blasters and frag charges, whitch can detonate in 40 sec before exploading ** '''Twin Twist: Was a great Wrecker during the War until he was killed by Trypticon along with few other Autobot troopers. He was also Roadbuster's best friend as he carries a picture of him ** Tap-Out: Shares the same body-type as Bumblebee. ** Kup: A an Autobot squad commander active during the Great War. ** Drift '''(): One of the Wreckers's only few Japanese members. Weilds a samurai sword. Transforms into a cross between an Nissan Silvia S15 and the Mitsubishi FTO. * '''Cliffjumper(deceased): Transforms into a red Dodge Challenger decorated with bull horns on the hood. He is killed by Starscream * Tailgate(deceased): Tailgate was a member of Delta Team during an unnamed battle. He failed to take out a sniper, forcing Arcee to enter hand-to-hand combat. As the two discussed where to rendezvous, Arcee was captured by Airachnid. Later, Tailgate was also captured and brought before the two of them. Airachnid threatened to kill Tailgate if she was not told the co-ordinates of an impending attack. After Arcee claimed she did not know them, Airachnid made good on that threat. When Airachnid and Arcee later encountered each other on Earth, Airachnid tormented her foe by bringing up what happened to Tailgate. Resurrected by light energon. * Dinobots ** Grimlock '''(Jame Remar): Leader of the Dinobots, he transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex ** '''Slagg (Rick D. Wasserman): Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops ** Sludge '(Jim Ward): Transforms into a mechanical Brachiosaurus. Sludge is the wisest of the Dinobots ** '''Snarl '(David Boat): Transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus ** 'Wreckjaw '(Jim Ward): A new Dinobot. He transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor ** 'Swoop '(Tom Kenny): Transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon ** '''Hacksaw: Transforms into a mechanical Dimetrodon. ** Paddles: Transforms into a mechanical elasmosaur. * Aerialbots / Superion: The Autobots' combiner team. Under the command of both Jetfire and Silverbolt ** Silverbolt '(Brian Bloom): Aerialbot commander. He transforms into a metallic silver Lockheed Martin X-35. He cares more for his friends than himself, and as a true believer in the Autobot cause, he would gladly sacrifice himself to protect them ** '''Air Raid '(Liam O'Brien): He transforms into a F-15E Strike Eagle with blue hot rod flames. Air Raid has dedicated his life to tracking down the worst of them, spending centuries pursuing them all throughout the galaxy, and he intends to keep this up until every single one has been brought to justice ** '''Fireflight (Rick Wasserman): He transforms into a red A-10 Thunderbolt. ** Terradive '(Jennifer Hale): Sole female member of the Aerialbots. She thransforms into a F-14 Tomcat ** '''Breakaway '(Phil LaMarr): He Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II simular to Revenger of the Fallen version. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at super-sonic speeds to get the job done ** '''Slingshot: Youngest Aerialbot in the team. * Wheelie: Resident Minicon who hangs around Autobot HQ. * Brawn '(Jamieson Price): He trasforms into a tan/brown Hummer HX. He lives to pit himself against physical challenges and to prove his mighty strength * '''Warpath '(Bill Faggerblakke): Another war hero which can transform into a crimson painted tank looks much like his Generation 1 counterpart. He's loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off * 'Scattorshot '(Dee Bradley Baker): He spends a lot of time carefully planning out any battle tactics he and his teammates can use, and only expects as much time for careful planning and thoughtful action from the Decepticons. He transforms into a anti-aircraft halftrack simular to his transformers: cybertron. He has * 'Alpha Trion '(Tom Kane): Autobot Archivist and Optimus Prime's mentor from his days as Orion Pax during the war on cybertron. One of the Thirteen Primes. A Also made an office in Autobot HQ. He's also part of the Autobot High Council * '''Sentinal Prime (): * Rollbar: Transforms into a Delivary van * Sandstorm: Transforms into an assault buggy. * Blurr: * Mirage '(Dave Wittenberg): Cyan and White Formula One Race Car transformer. He has a french accent. * '''Omega Supreme '(Michael Dorn): The legendary Autobot Guardian who transforms into the Autobot warship Ark. Omega Supreme was the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons during the War on Cybertron. In robot mode, due to his gigantic size, Omega Supreme has incredible strength with his claw like armes, in which one of them transforms into a plasma cannon. * '''Protectobots: the Autobot's own soldiers/drones Decepticons *'The Fallen '(Tony Todd): The Founding Father of the Decepticons, Megatron found him in Stasis Lock and revived him with the Dark Energon. The Fallen was one of the Ancient Primes, but Betrayed them wich led the creation of the Decepticon name. His abillities include Telekinesis, Force Lightning, and Pyro Kinesis, The Fallen told Megatron that it's time to reveal the existince of the Transformers in order to find Optimus and the Others. His appearance is a Alagram of his Dreamwave and live-action counterparts. * Megatron '(Frank Welker): Leader of the Decepticons, he transforms into a Cybertronian jet, similar to the live action version. He believes that Earth-style forms are beneath him and attempts to utilize the Dark Energon he acquired from his time in space to end these "War Charades" with the Autobots in his favor. During the events of "''Darkness Rising", he injects himself with Dark Energon giving himself the power to control the Terrorcons and plans to fire a shard of Dark Energon at Cybertron via a Space Bridge, turning the planets Cybertronian dead into an army of Terrorcons to help him defeat the Autobots and take over the Earth. He succeeds in seeding Cybertron with Dark Energon; however, the Autobots manage to destroy the Space Bridge. Both Optimus and Starscream believe him to have perished in the explosion. It is revealed that he survived thanks to Dark Energon, and was later taken to sick bay. * '''Shockwave'' (Tom Kane): Megatron's true second-in-command and a Brilliant Scientist. He's transforms into a Cybertronian Jet. He's also one of Megatron's scientist as he upgraded thier own ground bridge and fueled it wih Dark Enegon. He's similar to his War for Cybertron counterpart, but his head is simular Transformers Animated character. He has two arms instead of one with other for a cannon mounted on it. When he came aboard the Nemesis, Magatron placed him to second-in-command leaving Starscream third-in-commnd. * '''Seekers': Team of airborne Decepticons lead by Starscream under Megatron's command. ** Starscream '(Steve Blum): Transforms into a silver-gray F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. Unlike most of his persona and like ''Transformers: Energon and the live-action films, Starscream shows respect for his commander, but waits for a chance to kill Megatron and take over leadership of the Decepticons. At the end of "Darkness Rising: Part 5", he tells his fellow Decepticons that Megatron has died in the Space Bridge explosion and ends by saying, "All Hail Starscream".In "Masters & Students", he revives SkyQuake to kill Optimus Prime and discovers Megatron survived the explosion and after being discovered by Soundwave's deployer Ratbat is forced to transport Megatron (but not before removing the shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's chest and brings him back to the ship and place him in stasis at the Decepticon base. He later calls Breakdown and Knock Out to help him. Megatron eventually returns and punishes Starscream severely for his assassination attempt. Starscream has announced to have been always scientifically curious. ** 'Thundercracker '(Wade Williams): Transforms into a blue F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. ** 'Skywarp '(Tom Kenny): Transforms into a purple-black F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** '''Thrust (Nolan North): Transforms into a red F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** Sunstorm '(James Arnold Taylor): Transforms into a yelloy-orange F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** '''Ramjet '(Dwight Schultz): Transforms into a brown and white F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. He likes to tease Starscream all the time which what maakes him laugh ** '''Slipstream (Laura Bailey): Sole female member of the Seekers, who is oblivius of Starscream's hatred with Megatron. And she is Arcee's rival. She transforms into a purple-aqua F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** Acid Storm '''(John DiMaggio): Transforms into a green a F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter ** '''Dirge: The unspeakable member of the seekers. He transforms into a blue-green F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter * Soundwave '''(Peter Jessop): Transforms into a blue MQ-9 Reaper-type aircraft. His arms become the wings, resulting in them becoming very thin. During an encounter with Jack, Miko, and Raf, Miko takes his picture and Soundwave responds by taken a picture of the three children before flying off. According to his bio, he can use "deployers" that come out from his chest (one of which looks similar to his old counterpart Ratbat) along with mechanical tentacles. He also seems to be loyal to Megatron and distrust Starscream (though he pretends to aid Starscream and follows his commands) as he sent Ratbat to follow him when he went to investigate if Megatron had surived, an action that ended up preventing Starscream from doing away with the injured Megatron and forcing Starscream to act as if he was trying to save Megatron and have him transported to sickbay, thus saving his master from Starscream. ** '''Lazerbeak: A giant cybertronian condor, simular to the live-action film ** Frenzy '(Michael Dobson): A Decepticon ** '''Ravage '(Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian Panther, simular to his to his Generation 1 counterpart. He was frozen in the artic found by Agent Fowler. Like all of Soundwave's minions, Ravage would prowl around the Nemesis, patrolling the hallways. he's very aggressive twords Autobots and he enjoys scratching them with his razor sharp claws ** '''Ratbat *'Brawl (Mark Acheson): Transforms into a heavy tank simular to the live-action film. He acts as Megatron's captain to the Vehicons and general of the combaticons. He is the same size of Bulkhead and Ironhide. His head is simular to his G1 counterbart. Brawl does not just enjoy fighting, he is consumed by it. Tearing Autobots apart is embedded into his very core, and every fiber-optic cable of his being is obsessed with wild, unyielding combat. The only thing he enjoys, or even cares about, is the fury of battle. He's a rival to Ironhide and to Warpath. *'Swindle' * Lugnut '''(David Kaye): Transforms into a Bartini Beriev VVA-14. He is simular to his Transformers Animated character. Lugnut possesses a quality that's exceedingly rare in Decepticons: loyalty. Unswerving, unthinking, blind loyalty to the glorious Megatron. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. He had a histroy with his enemy, Bulkhead. * '''Blackout (Noah Nelson): Transforms into a Blackhawk helicopter simular to the live-action film, the entire rotor assembly on his back can be removed and converted into a gigantic fan weapon, to vaguely represent the hand-held rotor-blade weapon he wields in the film as a weapon. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. When given a target he hunts it down with fierce determination. During the civil war, Blackout fought alongside Megatron when his master became a Decepticon. * Barricade (David Kaye): Prowl's rival. He transforms into a police car simular to the live-action version which has a black and purple color. He's a true speed demon, powering his engine to speeds faster than some jets. He is a brutal leader on the battlefield, scolding Decepticons that don't perform up to his and Megatron's stand. He loves mocking Bumblebee cause of his voice * Stockade (Robin Atkin Downes): He transforms into a black SUV. He's the second muscle for the Decepticons along side Breakdown. He's not too picky about whom he takes orders from, especially from Starscream, as long as those orders involve hurting people and Autobots. He has a british accent * Incinerator '''(Charlie Alder): He transforms into a osprey helicopter. He wants to know where Megatron is, and he's going to interrogate every Autobot he can capture to find out. He almost have a sinister laugh and insane personality. * '''Skyquake:(deceased) Entombed in stasis on Earth until exhumed by Starscream. However, Skyquake pledges alleigance to only his "one true master", Megatron. He transforms into an F-35 Lightning II-like fighter when Skyquake scanned agent Fowler's fighter, while fighting Optimus Prime and Bumblebee * Knockout '(Daran Norris): Breakdown's partner. He and Breakdown were called in by Starscream in a plot to steal an Energon Harvester. He smooth, arrogant Decepticon medic, with a nasty, narcissistic streak. He considers himself adept at breaking things and fixing them, but professes more skill with the breaking. He transforms into a red sports car. On the battlefield, he prefers to wine and dine his prey first, before striking cruelly with his Energon prod, which can disable even some of the biggest Transformers around. Knock Out is concerned with his form, as he once forced a driver off the road after he scratched his paint job, and insulting Optimus after he ripped off his door. soon he found a replacable door * '''Breakdown '(Adam Baldwin): Knock Out's brutish assistant. Both Knock Out and himself were called in by Starscream to repair Megatron and steal a Energon Harvester in Greece, he also shares a history with Bulkhead. In other words, he is the muscle for the Decepticons. Based on his new, gigantic, robotic appearance, he transforms into a monster armored truck/van equipped with a missile launcher turret. He's partnered with Knockout as his brutish assistant. * 'Demolisher '(Rick D. Wasserman): He transforms into a yellow/red Missle Carrier Tank. He is a very trusted but sometimes very dim soldier who holds very true-to-spark values concerning. His appearence is simular to his armada counterpart * 'Bonecrusher '(Fred Tatasciore): He transforms into a Buffalo H, almost simular to the live-action version, except his feet don't wheels. He also has his grabber claw equiped to his vehical mode. On Cybertron, Bonecrusher was actually quite a skilled tactician during the Great War battle while others were still mapping out strategy, and, most importantly in Megatron's eyes, a vicious warrior * '''Constructicons / Devastator: Rivals of the Aerialbots and Dinobots. They're nuetral Decepticons dumb enough to help Autobots expand thier base, with no alligence to Megatron. As long the Autobots pay them, Energon, they will expand thier Base ** Mixmaster '(Jeff Bennet): Commander of the Constructicons, he transforms into a black and silver concrete mixer, simular to the Animated and Live-action film. Mixmaster has spent his entire life learning all there is to know about construction ** '''Scrapper '(Tom Kenny): Second-in-command of the Contructicons and Mixmaster's best pal, he transforms into a yellow Excavator, simular to the Animated and Live-action film. Like his compadre, he has an innate knack for grasping construction projects, and upon seeing a set of blueprints can get right to work. ** 'Overload '(Richard McGonagle): He transforms into a red articulated dump truck. He's very lazy as he sleeps on the job with Rampage shouting in his face to wake him up for a moment. He's armed with a drill carried on his back for digging ** '''Long Haul (Michael McConnohie): He transforms into a large green Dumbtruck, simular to the live-action film. He wishes he could spend more time in battle, destroying his enemies with projectile weaponry. Instead, he often finds himself stuck in the role of pack mule, lugging around Energon. His the heavy lifter of the Constructicons ** Rampage '''(Bumber Robinson): He transforms into a yellow Bulldozer. He's a very violant Constructicon that can be followed by the trail of Debree as he carries, Gurdurs, large crates and rocks. His chassis is covered with dirt and mud. His weapons are his treads as whip ** '''Hightower (Corey Burton): He transforms into a gigantic truss crane. He uses his hook to lift old cargo crates. ** Dirt Boss: Transforms into a Forklift. And if he really has to get his servos dirty, his stumpy little legs are actually quite capable of delivering a brutal roundhouse. * Blitzwing '''(Bumber Robinson): Springer's triple changer rival. He transforms into a Dual-Barreled Assault Tank/Swing-Wing Fighter Jet. He has thrre faces, simular to his Transformers Animated character as the hace thier own personality; the first makes him Icy Blitzwing (which makes him cold-natured and very brainy), the second is Hothead Blitzwing (which makes him hot-headed and short-tempered) and the third is Random Blitzwing (which just makes him crazy and insane). The first two personas manifest more in the respective jet and tank modes, where as the third can use either mode. * '''Scorponok: A giant cyberrtronian scorpion simular to the live-action films, as he's partnered with Blackout. His weapons include missiles, spinning pincers (which can also be formatted into drills for burrowing), a directed-energy weapon, and an impaling spike that represents the stinger on his tail * Onslaught '(Ron Pearlman): A Decepticon Bounty Hunter who works with Lockdown as his partner * '''Dreadwing '(Tony Todd): * 'Blast Off '(Brian Bloom): * 'Airachnid '(Gina Torres): A twisted Decepticon who can make even Arcee tremble due to a past encounter that cost Arcee the life of her partner Tailgate. After leaving the Decepticons, Airachnid travels the universe and likes to collect endangered species — after she rendered them near extinction. When she came to Earth, she ended up hunting Jack while battling Arcee at the same time. After being taken down by Arcee, Airachnid escapes underground. She is set to return in "Crisscross", where she will team-up with Silas (leader of the terrorist organization M.E.C.H.) to get revenge on Jack and Arcee, later scanning Fowler's stealth helicopter as another alternate mode with bug parts. * 'Sideways '(John DiMaggio): He transforms into a silver Audi R8, simular to the live-action film. He's a simple courier so he's not a physical powerhouse like the other Decepticons. As he's pretty smart, and cocky, Sideways prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots * 'Strika '(): One of Megatron's Generals who transforms into an orange and purple double barreled tank. * '''Black Arachnia: Airachnid's sister. * Lockdown '(Lance Henriksen): A Decepticon Bounty hunter. He transforms into a muscel car * '''Vehicons '(Various voices): Troops (also known as drones) who serve as foot soldiers for the Decepticons. They transform into purple muscle cars, and spacefighters.The Vehicons had been misnamed many times as "Eradicons" by the closed captionings and "Decepticon Troopers" in the credits. Unlike the Vehicon drones from Beast Machines, they are not mindless and appear to have personalities. Vehicons are adaptable to many different situations, including flight modes, security patrols, and mine workers. * '''Eradicons (Various voices): Brutish version of Vehicons, They Transform into purple armored trucks and cybertronian gunships also thy're heavey hitters. They have the same different situations, including flight modes, guard patrols, and mine workers. * Terrorcons: Megatron's army of the undead. Cybertronians which Megatron raised from the dead using Dark Energon. Some were also initially created from an Earth graveyard. The rest of them were raised from the Dead Cybertronians on Cybertron * Combaticons: A group of Decepticon body forms lead by Brawl during the War back on Cybertron. Unlike Vehicons, the combaticons are and armored force ** Scouts: Transform into camouflage DPVs ** Enforcers: Transform into M1126 Stryker IAV's with missile launchers on their shoulders, and are the heavy hitters of the drone army ** Snipers: Transform into Apache AH1 Helicopter with blasters and sniper guns on their arms * Trypticon '(Fred Tatasciore): Alternate mode is a copy of Megatron's ship, the ''Nemesis. Trypticon is destructive, monstrous and the rival of Omega Supreme. His appearence is a gigantic dinosaur; simlular to the War for Cybertron version. He cares little for his role as the ultimate Decepticon weapon and finds war to be a waste of effort, Trypticon enjoys eating Vehicons for disposal. The Autobots refered to him as a monster on Cybertron. He killed millions during the War. Others *'''Primus (Peter Weller) (mentioned): The creator of the Transformers - Autobot and Decepticon alike - and the twin brother of Unicron. *'Unicron' (Clancy Brown) (mentioned): Primus' brother and the source of Dark Energon. *'Scraplets': Cybertron's most dangerous vermin. Scraplets consume all forms of metal but show a preference for living metal particularly transformers. They travel in large swarms and have the ability to fly. They caused some damage to the Autobot base before it is discovered that Scraplets are vulnerable to the cold. Bulkhead showed particular fear of Scaplets, sighting having seen swarms of them consume the entirety of other transformers Humans * Jackson "Jack" Darby (Josh Keaton): A 16 year old boy who accidentally encounters Arcee in her motorcycle form and enters into the Transformer War as a strong ally. He is a bit of a reluctant hero and is at first hesitant to get involved in the Autobot's War with the Decepticons. He forms a strong bond with the Autobot Arcee, who acts as his protector. Jack and his girlfriend Sierra shares their first kiss in future episodes. * Miko Nakadai '(Tania Gunadi): Miko's last name is Nakadai, but at Comic Con 2010, it said that Miko's last name was Tezuka. 15 year old female Japanese exchange student who seeks to be "in on the action" after seeing Arcee. Miko is very adventureous to the point of being reckless, causing nothing but headaches for Raf, Jack, and the Autobots. Later shows mechnical aptitude. She seems to like Bulkhead, her protector, the best and frequently follows him into dangerous situations * '''Rafael "Raf" Esquivel '(Andy Pessoa): A 12 year old computer whiz who is able to provide Ratchet the technical support for human technical devices that Ratchet cannot develop and uses his technical knowledge to support the Autobots in their fight with the Decepticons. Ratchet comes to respect Raf rather than a "fleshy", becoming actual friend who actively support each other in later episodes. He seems to be the only human in the group who understands Bumblebee * 'Sierra '(Alexandra Krosney): Sierra is a girl from Jack Darby's school. Jack knows her, but in typical high school drama fashion, Jack is mostly below her notice. She finds Jack admiring a motorcycle outside of K.O. Burger where he works in the first part of Darkness Rising and calls him out on it, before getting scared away by a pair Vehicons in vehicle mode that try to run her down on their way to the motorcycle - the Autobot Arcee in disguise. Sierra is Jack's love interest in the series, her Autobot partner is Wheeljack. ** '''Sierra's Friend (Bella Thorn): is a teenage girl who attends the same school in Jasper, Nevada, as Sierra and Jack. She's a troublemaker, and she hangs out with Sierra a lot, even with Wheeljack and Jolt * D.J. Flinn '(Khary Payton): a 17 year old african-american who is partnered with Jazz. He loves to party, referenced in his experience as a music lover also he's a team player * '''Peter Thompson '(Taylor Lautner): a 15 year old native-american who also likes to see the action such as Miko but he's know alot about animals as he learns wildlife from Cybertron. He's partnered with Roadbuster * '''Isabel Nixon (Elise Gatien): A 16 year old girl who is partnered with Hotshot. She goes to the same school as Jack, Miko, Raf and Sierra where she goes to her Cheerleading practice. She forms a stronge bond with Hotshot as he intends of taking her to practice everyday and brings her to the Autobot Base * Timmy & Tommy Nixon (Cole Sprouse and Dylan Sprouse) 14 year old brothers of Isabel that are partnered with The Twins, Skids and Mudflap as they meet the Autobots * Special Agent William Fowler '(Ernie Hudson): The Autobots' liaison to the outside world who only visits when there are "issues" like that of the Autobots failing to keep their fight with the Decepticons off the radar. Being a government agent he has been injected with a micro-chip tracking device (according to Raf the US government has started a program of injecting their agents with tracking devices, similar to micro-chips used to track pets). He has shown himself to be an accomplised helicopter pilot, even managing to out fly a one of Soundwave's deployer units. Is briefly kidnapped by the Decepticons and interogated by Starscream to learn the location of the Autobot's base, however Fowler does not reveal its location (enduring torture at the hands of Starscream) and is saved by the Autobots with help from their teenaged human allies. Currently he is the Autobots only known adult human ally. * '''Leutenant Tucker Alloy '(Sam Worthington): Leutenant of the U.S. Army. He is appointed as the Autobot's ally under William Fowler's orders, Tucker is very fond of the Autobots, jack and company, especially Warpath. He and Silas used to be friends before he joined MECH * 'June Darby '(Markie Post): Jack's mother who is currently unaware of the existance of the Autobots, however she has encountered Arcee in vehical mode and believes her to be a motorcycle her son had bought with his own money (she allows him to keep the bike with the stipulation that he must wear a helmet).In "Crisscross", June has become suspicious of Jack (due to his breaking curfew, sleeping in class, poor grades, and local rumors about him racing his bike over town), causing her to fear Jack has fallen in with wrong crowd. After catching him sneaking in one night with Arcee (in vehicle mode) she grounds him and tells him his motorcycle (Arcee) must remain in the garage. Arcee tells Jack not to worry, as his mom works late, thus enable her to sneak out so she may perform her Autobot duties. However June comes home early and finds her missing (through Ratchet manages to ground-bridge her back into garage, without June). However June assumes the "wrong crowd" Jack is hanging out with snuck it in. Jack decides to come clean and tells her about the Autobots, however this causes June to think he is part of a science-fiction club (Arcee's refusal to transform does exactly help prove his story either). June eventually learns Jack was telling the truth about Arcee and the Autobots, after she kidnapped by M.E.C.H. and held hostage by their temporary ally Airachnid. She is rescued by Jack & Arcee with assistance of Agent Fowler and his men. Agent Fowler tries to provide Jack with a cover story about working with him, but having been told everything by Jack she doesn't by it. Jack decides to make good on the promise to take his mom for a ride on his motorcycle, (to the Autobot's base) and introduces her to the rest of his "science-fiction club" (the Autobots). June is currently one of the few adult humans (besides Agent Fowler, the government, Silas, and MECHs soldiers) who are aware of the of the existance of the Autobots and Decepticons (currently she is the only known adult civilian known to be aware of their existance). * '''Molly Esquivel: Raf's mother who is also currently unaware of the existance of the Autobots as Mrs. Darby. * Ronald Esquivel: Raf's father * '''Vince (Brad Raider): Vince has red hair, and is usually refered to as "the bully." He and Jack don't get along well, and dislike each other. Vince has red hair and green eyes. He is into street racing. After hearing Sierra is now in love with Jack, Vince allies himself with Megatron and the Decepticons when he partnered with Knock Out. * '''M.E.C.H.': A terrorist organization ** Silas '''(Clancy Brown): Leader and a field commander for M.E.C.H. He has grey hair and has scars on his face. Thanks to the data from Breakdown, Silas has a plan which he calls "Project Chimera". His origin currently remains unknown * '''Zak Scottson (Tara Strong): A 11 year old boy who is allied to Megatron and the Decepticons after he was always getting beat up everyday, no respect, and having a terrible life in the streets. Then his life became better when he met Megatron. He is the one who formed a bond with Ravage after healing his paw w/h dark energon. He's partnered with Megatron and Lugnut. In other words, Megatron trusts him more than Starscream as he brought a Dark Energon shard to him. With his usefulness, Megatron gives him a exoskeletal armor (whick provides Zak super strength, Hand blasts, helmet with a mouthplate). It was created by Shockwave. He forged a Dark Energon sword in combat and used to bring machinary to life. * Dylan Gould: A Race Car Collector who is attracted to Jack's mother June. He is Actually an Arms Dealer of the Decepticons. * Craig Mason '(Jeremy Shada): A 15 year old boy who is also allied with the Decepticons. He used to work at a gas station and eventally gets fired for accidently getting car on fire. * '''Dick Romen '(Danny Cooksey): A 15 year old boy who wants to rule the world and he's an insperationof Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown. He's also allied with the Decepticons * '''Fast Willy (Kevin Michael Richardson): Fast Willy is a participant in illegal drag races. He's an automotive enthusiast, and he doesn't like people with nicer cars than him - especially if they're too good to trade banter. He scratched a fellow racer's car for ignoring him. Unfortunately for him, the other racer was the Decepticon Knock Out, who proceeded to run Fast Willy off of the road, trashing his car in the process Voice cast Locations *'Jasper, Nevada' - The town were Jack, Miko, Raf, Sierra, D.J. and Peter live. **'K.O. Burger' - Jack works at K.O. Burger. K.O. is a reference to Knock Out, a Decepticon in the series and Alex Kurtzman (K) and Roberto Orci (O), the executive producers the series. K.O. Burger is where Jack first saw Arcee, as he fell "in love" with her and Sierra. **'School' - Jack, Miko and Raf all go to a school. This is where Miko first found out about the Autobots, as she saw Arcee (in vehicle mode.) Hardly any information of the school has been revealed. *'Autobot Base '- The Autobot Base is located just outside of Jasper, Nevada. It has Earth tech (in which Ratchet complains.) For Humans there is a phone. From episodes, the Base looks pretty big. There is a corner where Raf has set up a video game consel and a couch. There is Armory where Ironhide set up to store his weapons evan holding cell for imprisoning any Decepticon. It used to be a missile silo before it was converted: as a result, it's shielded against radio signals and is operated using old human machinery. Trying to run Cybertronian programs on human machinery is a recipe for bugs out the exhaust, much to Ratchet's irritation! * 'The Nemesis '- The Nemesis is the Decepticon war ship and also their base. It appears to be a black, grey and purple color. There are many large and small screens in the Nemesis for announcements. Main areas include its command bridge and a sick bay (where the injured Megatron was resently lying in stasis, before he managed to revive himself in "Out of his Head"). The sick bay is also where Starscream is treated after his punishment from Megatron and is where Knock-Out replaces Starscream's missing arm (which he lost in the Shadowzone, along with the revived Skyquake) with a newer model (one equipped with a Null Ray). In "Shadowzone" it is revealed to be equipped with it own "Ground Bridge" unit. * 'The Woods '- The Woods is where Arcee and Jack go where they go on a recon mission as seen in "Predatory." There are lots of mosquitoes which Jack really dislikes. People camp in the Woods also as seen in "Predatory." * 'The Arctic '-In the Arctic it is extremely cold, and the coldness can kill the Humans, as well as Cybertronians. The Autobots found a Cybertronian Pod, which was later revealed to be a Scraplet trap. * 'M.E.C.H. Base '- One of at least two bases M.E.C.H uses. This base is located in Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia Episodes Season 1 5 part mini series event #Darkness Rising Part 1: #Darkness Rising Part 2: #Darkness Rising Part 3: #Darkness Risng Part 4: #Darkness Rising Part 5: #Masters & Students: #Scrapheap #Con Job #Convoy #Deus Ex Machina #Speed Metal #Predatory: #Sick Mind #Out of his Head #Shadowzone #Operation Breakdown: #Crisscross #Metal Attraction #Rock Bottom: #Partners: #??? #?? #?? #??? #??? #??? Season 2 Category:Transformers series Category:Hub Shows